My Heart and Destiny are where they Belong
by Jerex
Summary: Tai, and three friends leave their own world behind after feeling underappreciated in their own world, they go on an adventure in a world not dissimilar to the Digital World in many ways, but when a new darkness rises, Courage, Sincerity, Hope and Kindness must return to their original world to take up the role of Digidestined once more.
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart and Destiny are where they Belong**

 **Summary:** Tai, and three friends leave their own world behind after feeling underappreciated in their own world, they go on an adventure in a world not dissimilar to the Digital World in many ways, but when a new darkness rises, Courage, Sincerity, Hope and Kindness must return to their original world to take up the role of Digidestined once more.

 **AN:** This story is a redo of a story I found called My New Path. I felt it had potential with some changes and additional scenes to make the story line flow better. I tried to contact the author to ask for his permission to post my altered version of his story but received no reply, so I am assuming the story to be abandoned and that the author has no problems with my posting this.

* * *

Chapter 1: That Destiny is no more

Taichi Kamiya, or better known as Tai Kamiya, is someone who would stand by his friends and family no matter what anyone says or does. Most people would say he was just arrogant and didn't care about others, just about himself. He was the kid no one wanted to hang out with, to play with. He is the kind of person that will take the blame for a friends troubles and woe, and live with it. He puts others before himself, only caring for them. He is by no means perfect though, and he never tries to act like he is.

He thought that when he became a digidestined, that he and the others would all become friends, if not best friends. And he was right _they_ all became so close to each other, but he was still left out of it. He was still put down by everyone. Hell, didn't he just help save the world!? Why is it that no matter how hard he tries he can never find a place to fit in. Heck he even had a list of who didn't care about him, and they are the ones that should care the most.

But it is over now. The digidestined finally pushed him over the edge, after he was screamed at by his parents. Ever since he almost got their precious daughter killed by accident when he was just a niave and foolish little boy they'd always hated him. Even when he and Kari got caught up in the Digimon's world with Myotismon attacking Odaiba, They only ever blamed him, It was Tai's fault for dragging their darling Kari into all that danger. He never blamed his sister, it wasn't her fault their parents loved her and hated him, it was his penance to bear for been a bad brother, for failing to protect her, and almost causing her death.

So he was a little late to the meeting. They were all saying goodbye to Mimi, but his mom and dad made him late by yelling about something. So when he finally got there everyone was furious at him.

Matt and Sora had got together after his hairpin gift for her birthday had turned out be a great big mistake. She huffed and turned her nose up in disgust at him, while Matt smirked that self-satisfied smirk that made him just want to punch his pretty-boy face in.

Izzy was on his computer probably developing a world changing computer program, either that or playing Tetris. Tai wasn't sure he even knew there was supposed to be a party going on around him.

Joe just stayed quite in a corner while shooting longing glances at Mimi from behind her back, so much for Mr. Reliable, apparently not wanting to get involved in another of the' younger kid's' spats.

Mimi had put a brave face on things but if you looked closely enough you could tell she wasn't looking forward to migrating to the Big Apple, and leaving behind all her friends, at least she had tried to diffuse the situation by saying "better late than never I always say, and this comes from someone who's always fashionably late". It was a good try.

Tk and Kari were chatting near the ordurve's table. Matt's brother shot him a worried look, concern for me warring with his desire to avoid incurring his big brothers temper. Tai's sister remained oblivious to his suffering, their Mum and Dad always made sure she could never hear them yelling at me, and she was used to me and Sora fighting all the time growing up together, and me and Matt butted heads often enough in the Digital World she didn't realize just how serious are current argument was.

They said they didn't want to hear his lame excuses of why he couldn't make it there on time. They told him to go find somewhere else to where he can never inconvenience them again. So now that's what he is going to do.

* * *

 _Whispered:_  
Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

 _Whispered:_  
Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

 _Whispered:_  
Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please

* * *

As Tai left the group for what he felt was the last time, not looking back, he failed to notice two pairs of worried eyes on his back, as if by an unspoken agreement the two left their fellow Digidestined and followed their leader, neither had anything to look forward too by staying themselves, one about to be torn from everything she knew or cared about. And the other having already had that happen to him once before.

Tai had been there for them when they needed him most; When she was been silly and self-centred and needed a good dose of reality. And when he was lost and all alone and been nothing but a big brat about everything. The least they could do is be there for him now.

* * *

 **AN:** Mostly the same as the original chapter 1 but with some additional lines to explain why Tai feels unappreciated and that leaving is the only choice left to him, as well as expanding on how two other of his friends ended up following him which was never explained in the original version.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Professor

* * *

"Go Leafeon!" A Fifteen year old boy called out as he threw a silver ball, with a red middle. His natural gold-brown skin complimented his warm chocolate brown eyes. He had short spiky brown hair that was uncontrollable. He wore a bright yellow cape over a blood red t shirt. On his left arm was an orange pokegear that clashed with his black fingerless gloves. His slightly baggy jeans were blue, and held up haphazardly with a belt carrying six pokeballs (minus the one currently held in his hand), and a strange slightly scuffed up metallic grey plus shaped device that vaguely resembled a tamagotchi. A pair of worn but well loved goggles hung around his neck. He finished the look with a pair of black trainers and a black holdall with dark red pockets and zippers carried by his side. He was accompanied by three companions.

A red beam came out of the silver ball, coming out in the form of a beige and green coloured fox with leaves growing out of its ears and tail, the size of a dog. "Leafeon!" It called out.

The cocky kid in front of them snorted. "Man you call yourself a trainer! Sending out a grass type to fight a Sneasel! They are weak against Ice types! Like mine!" he said. A short black furred stoat with a couple of pink sticking out feathers and a mean expression on its face, scraping its sharp claws together to make a snicht, snicht sound.

A girl behind the first boy laughed and rolled her eyes at the second boy. Her cinnamon brown hair flowed around her as she laughed cinnamon brown eyes full of laughter. She wore a short green top under her small light pink jacket. Her ruffled skirt was white and pink stripes, pink stockings, with white shoes. A light green Pokegear was strapped to her left wrist. And on her side she carried a white satchel with pink and green pockets and another strange plus shaped device in far better condition than her male friends, attached to the strap. In her arms, she held a red-brown fox with six red tails. "Vulll!" it called out some encouragement of its own.

"Hurry and finish this up Tai. I want to get to get to the Professor's lab as soon as we can." She told the boy known as Tai. He nodded. But sent a questioning look towards her. "Teeks and Kenny are inside the Pokemon Center." She replied to his silent enquiry.

The second boy irritated at been ignored, and apparently not been taken seriously decided to make his move while Tai was distracted. "Go Sneasel! Icy Wind!" Sneasel launched an impressive amount of ice and snow towards Leafeon, who dodged it without direction, not needing commands from her Trainer to evade such a simple attack. "Fury swipes!" He screamed.

Tai turned his attention back to the battle. "Keep dodging!" Leafeon did as told.

The opposing boy was getting annoyed. Sneasel had not touched the Leafeon once. "Use Feint Attack and hit it!" he growled.

"Take the hit" Leafeon did so enduring the never miss dark type attack with stoic resolve. "Now Aerial Ace right back at ya!"

"No, Sneasel get out of there!" The enemy boy realizes the danger his pokemon is in too late and takes a solid hit.

"Now Leafeon! Finish this off with Iron tail!" Tai told the grass-type eevelution. Leafeon's tail started to glow as it ran towards the barely hanging on Sneasel. The boy didn't even have time to issue a command for Sneasel to do anything to protect itself before it is struck with a super-effective critical-hit attack and faints.

Tai grinned as Leafeon turned around and jumped up to him, catching the moderately heavy plant/animal hybrid in his arms, Leafeon proceeds to snuggle into his chest reaching up to lick the underside of her trainers jaw causing him to giggle. "S-stop that" Tai manages to get out in-between giggles "that tickles, I love you too, you were brilliant out there today Leafeon."

He turns to the boy who was grumbling about his loss "Thanks for the battle kid!" The red haired boy who never did give his name ignored Tai's gratitude and merely recalled his pokemon before walking away without a second glance.

The girl huffed puffing out her cheeks unatractedly. "Well…" she flipped her hair with one hand "talk about ruuude!" she scoffed at the rude boy's lack of grace in defeat.

"Ah don't let his type bother you Meems" Tai waves off his opponent's lack of manners, putting Leafeon back down on the ground much to the affectionate grass types displeasure, it really didn't bother him all that much. "When you scowl like that it spoils your pretty face" he said charmingly as he cups her chin in his hands.

Mimi blushes at the unexpected comment and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever Taichi!" He grinned at her, which she returned. They ran into a large building with the words Pokemon Center mounted on a large sign across the front. In there they noticed their friends sitting near the telephone cubicles. Both of them were boys and younger than their companions.

One was a sunny blond with blue crystal eyes. His skin was a soft creamy color. He wore a green and red uniform that fit his form quite snugly, with multiple pockets running down the front and a badge identifying him as a PKMN Ranger. A third plus shaped device securely nestled in one of the pockets. He also wore a red baseball cap with a white front and a green stylized L symbol as a personal touch. And his shoes were solid black with the stitching dark green and light blue. A Yellow Pokegear attached to his left wrist. On the floor beside him was a yellow backpack with dark green pockets. In his arms he held a small white winged creature with red and blue triangle markings on its body.

The other boy had dark black hair with blue highlights, his eyes were a deep, dark purple. His skin was only slightly darker than the blonds. His shirt was dark purple and his pants black. A Purple Pokegear was worn on his right wrist, him being ambidextrous it didn't matter which arm it was placed on. A black scarf wrapped around his neck resembling one worn by a WWII era flying ace, his black shoes lay his black backpack with purple pockets. With a final plus shaped device attached to the left side of his backpack..

"Took you long enough Chi!" The blond one joked.

Tai punched him playfully in the arm, "Shut it Teeks!". They all laughed.

Mimi grabbed the phone and dialled the number, only having to wait for one ring before they picked up and accepted the call on their end the video screen flashed revealing an aging man with short grey hair clad in a white lab jacket.

"Hello Professor!" Mimi told him politely, as did Teeks and Kenny.

"Whats up Prof?" Tai asked him. Mimi glared at him. He just shrugged in response.

The Professor's face was serious. "I have found a way back." He stated gravely.

The gang froze.

Was he serious? Had he really found them all a way back? After all this time? Could they really go home? Could they really just drop everything and go back to a world they felt they didn't belong to?

"Professor Oak...are you serious?" Tai questioned him.

He nodded. "I would like you all to get here as soon as you can."

The gang all nodded. The screen went black. Mimi, Tk, and Ken looked at Tai. Hoping he could find away out of this. After all, he more than anyone wanted to never return to that world. He finally turned to look at them.

"Lets go. We should do as we are told. Plus we should be able to reach Pallet Town by nightfall." He turned towards the door and walked out with Vulpix still snuggled up into his body.

* * *

 _Flashback: four years ago:_

Tai didn't know where he was or where he was even going. All he knew was that he needed to get away. And fast.

He didn't want to return home. He didn't belong there.

His parents didn't want him. They didn't even love him. They only cared for their precious angel Kari who in their eyes could do no wrong. Even Kari didn't need him anymore. She had told him that she didn't need him or anyone else trying to protect her now that she had Gatomon together they could fight anything that came there way.

Matt was a jerk. He couldn't stand Tai. Never could, during their adventures in the Digital World, and never would, now they had left the Digital World and returned to the real world. That was all there was to that. He hated everything about Tai. Sora was supposed to be his best friend, they'd grown up together Tai could barely remember a time when he didn't know Sora. Apparently that feeling was not mutual, offended by his birthday gift she ran straight into the arms of pretty boy Matt.

With Izzy there was lots of things, Izzy never really got on well with people, to him they just didn't compute. It was always far easier to bury his head in a computer and forget about the outside world, Plus Tai felt he still boor him a grudge for giving his laptop a couple of whacks when it was on the blink. Joe, well...Joe had never really been his friend. Tai had tried to be friends with him. He just didn't want to. Something about Tai being to wild, loud and distracting…coming from a boy who confessed to missing homework Tai always took that as a compliment.

 _Flashback End._

Tai sighed and opened his eyes. Sitting up in bed he glanced over at Mimi's peaceful form beside him. Lefeon and a blue coloured pokemon that was similar in size and shape lay on the floor beside the bed.

Even thought he didn't want to go back, and he really didn't! He would return if the others chose to. After all he had promised Tk's mother and Mimi's parents that he would make sure they were safe and that they would return home. Of course that was before their second trip to the Digital World a long time ago.

Leafeon let out a sad whine. It could feel his sorrow.

"Eeon!" Leafeon cried quietly and nuzzled its nose in against Tai's bare leg.

Tai looked down at his friend and smiled. Reaching down he petted the pokemon that had been his friend and partner since he hatched her from an egg.

He reached for his belt hanging of the bedside table on his side and pulled off a Cherish Ball, holding it close to his heart he asked it: "What do you think I should do old friend" In a dead whisper.

The pokeball seemed to pulse sending a wave of warmth through his hand and body. Tai could feel the crest of courage burning brightly on his chest.

"Move forward, and never look back, stay true to your ideals and face the future what comes may." He felt like a weight he'd been carrying for some time now, had just got a little bit easier to carry.

Mimi rolled over in her slumber and mumbled "someone switch of the night light, 'm a big girl now, 'm not afraid of the dark" and fell back to sleep.

It was all Tai could do not to burst out laughing.

* * *

Omake: Takeru's new hat

Mimi and Ken were zonked out in the centre, their latest adventure (Tai refused to add mis onto the beginning of any of their adventures no matter how appropriate it might be at times) had been exhausting, dangerous and ranked just below the ones that required a change of undies; those typically required an evil villain trying to take over the world, or trying to capture a legendary pokemon, or trying to capture a legendary pokemon to take over the world, or an evil villain trying to destroy the world, or an evil villain trying to capture a legendary pokemon to destroy the world.

What was it with evil villains trying to rule or destroy the world? Tai had had enough of that saving the digiworld back home.

He was worried about Teeks though, in order to escape the enraged Rhydon that had been determined to stomp them underfoot, crush them to bits, grind them to paste and slather it thougherly all over its territory as a warning to any other hapless fools that wander into it by mistake while chasing a rare and illusive Illumise, Tai blamed Ken he was the bug fanatic of the group although on reflection Meem's obsession with 'cute' pokemon had got them into far more trouble on a regular basis.

She was at least blameless this time. Tk was just standing there not even sitting although there were plenty of free seats available. Staring at the remains of what had once been an item of headwear but now resembled some kind of surrealist modern art, the kind that Tai wouldn't even bother to look at even if he went inside the kind of museums that would display such crap…I mean priceless works of art, although the point was rendered mute when he remembered he didn't visit museums in general unless forced by Mimi in order to be more 'cultured' he excused himself and fled outside to escape the depressing aura that was gathering around his surrogate brother.

Tai couldn't wrap his head around it at first, it wasn't like any of them had been badly hurt and even their respective teams had got away with light injuries, although Pinsir would have to take it easy until his ribs fully healed. Then Meems had pointed out to him how he would feel if his prized goggles had been destroyed instead; and suddenly Tai felt Teek's pain.

Passing by a worn down thrift store, he caught sight of a display in the window, debating with himself for several minutes he went inside. He could afford to waste a few hundred Poke for a friend.

Back at the Pokemon centre Tai presented Tk with a new hat, consciously beginning to realize that it was far different in both colour and shape than the kid's other one. He was beginning to wish he'd found one that more closely resembled a bucket or at least was green, but it seemed in the pokemon world they preferred baseball caps, unless you were an adult and he didn't think Teeks would have appreciated a fedora that would have gone down to his nose.

Tk observed the offered hat critically reached out without a word and took it from Tai's hands mechanically holding it up he examined it every which way.

Tai could feel the tension mounting, a bead of sweat coalesced over his brow and began to trickle down.

Mimi and Ken observed the proceeding with baited breath in complete silence, anticipating the other shoe to drop which was strange really since Tk was holding a hat.

Eventually Tk looked up at Tai his features expressionless and then smiled, not very wide, not reaching his entire face but still a smile.

Tai bit back a sigh of relief not wanting to risk offending him.

Tk with reverence placed his old hat down and placed his new one onto his head, it was different, and would take some getting use to, the back bit where his hair jutted out itched a bit but he hoped that would fade with time, the brim could come in handy on sunny days…he was looking on the bright side.

And so that was how Tk traded in his old hat for an official, limited-edition, exclusive, only a hundred were ever made Pokemon League hat that incidentally despite been worth over 1,000,000 Poke, Tai only paid the equivalent of a Buck-fifty for it.

* * *

 **AN:** I've made significant changes to Chapter 2, Starting with the pokemon Tai and his nameless opponent use, the previous version of this story has Tai been a fire type specialist and featured a Vulpix vs a Golduck, but I never liked the idea of Tai using a pokmon like Vulpix, and when I listed several pokemon each that would be a part of Tai, Mimi, TK, and Ken's teams, I decided to give them all an Eevee evolution, so since out of Tai's team the one that wasn't fully evolved, too big or frankly overpowered was Leafeon, that required changing his opponent's choice of pokemon to a Sneasel, and since his character was pretty much an arrogant jerk in the original version, I decided at the end as an in-joke to give him red hair…what pokemon character do we know has red hair, and is a jerk and owns a Sneasel?

I altered the descriptions of the characters somewhat from the original version, not because they weren't described adequately in the original version but because I wanted to branch out and take the characters in difference directions.

Tai is wearing a yellow cape that readers of the Digimon Adventures: Arc-V Tamers manga will recognise, I couldn't resist the chance to give a nod to an alternate version of Tai, while remaining in canon for pokemon. After all a fair number of pokemon characters wear capes (Lance, Clair, Dragon tamer trainer class) and I always saw Tai as a Dragon Tamer if he was in the pokemon world. (fun fact Koromon through Wargreymon in the Digimon World: DS game is classed as a Dragon Type.)

Mimi retains her dress with minor changes, i.e. adding some more pink, because a girl can never have too much pink, I also changed her backpack for a satchel, think the strappy purse bag things from X and Y if you choose to play as the female character. I also changed the Eevee she was carrying to a Vulpix, because I wanted her to have an Eevee evolution like Tai, and in actuality I planned for her to have a Ninetails later on so by the time they return to their own world and the digital world she'll have used a fire stone to evolve it to its final form.

Tk I changed heavily, as a side character in the original version he wasn't given much of a backstory behind what he's been doing in the pokemon world, so yes in this story he's a Pokemon Ranger (Alpha/Sapphire, Pokemon Advance anime version that use pokeballs like regular trainers rather than the version that appears in the pokemon ranger games and don't use pokeballs.) He's also sporting a different hat than in Adventure or 02 but one that should be instantly recognised by pokemon fans everywhere. Yes the official Pokemon League hat, only a hundred or so of these limited edition designs were made and released as part of a competition often people had to send in a million entries to win one, but Tai found one in a thrift store and bought it for the equivalent of a buck-fifty, and gave it to Takeru to replace his old hat that had been destroyed in a freak Rhydon accident (see the omake above for more details). A collector who saw TK wearing it would go on to offer to pay him a 100,000 poke for it but was turned down as TK had grown attached to his new headwear, which lead to him hiring mercenaries to try and strong arm the kid into handing over the hat, needless to say Tai and the others took umbrage to this.

Ken changes the least since he doesn't really fit into any demographic I could think of but in my mind resembles Cheren from Black/White in personality.

I added empathy on Taichi/Mimi, since the original version had hints that they were a couple but never from this early on, I feel if you've been together for four years and have to deal with teenage emotions your either going to sleep together, kill each other, or break up and stop been friends, naturally it hasn't been smooth sailing for the couple and they've had their fair share of bust ups, and tried dating other people they've met on their pokemon journey, but they keep gravitating back to each other, TK used to joke they were like an old married couple before they got together, and Ken realized before anyone else even themselves that they were in love with each other.

I must admit the second half of the original version of this chapter confused me, but reading it again I came to the conclusion the first part must be a flashback or dream, it just never states when Tai gets up that he's either thinking of the past or woken up. So I modified it to flow better, and add some more Tai/Mimi, in the process.

Matt fans might dislike the way I'm portraying him, and Sora comes off as a B**ch right now, but remember this is from Tai's point of view and he's biased. Matt for all he's the Digidestined of Friendship doesn't have the best track record now does he? He left his brother behind leaving him to fall prey to DemiDevimon, who went on to nearly convince him Joe was sabotaging their efforts at Digitamimon's diner on purpose, oh and who can forget his triumphant contribution against the Dark Masters where an enemy digimon Cherrymon persuades him to attack Tai, and after realizing he was wrong, decides to leave and go chill out in a cave of darkness while Tai and the others continue to fight! At least Mimi and Joe collected allies to help fight the Dark Masters with. Yeah personally I think the studio made a mistake with some of the traits they assigned, then again it was recently pointed out to me by the author of The Teacher Of All Things and To Keep On Rising that Cody was a rubbish match for the Digi-Egg of Knowledge rarely showing any curiosity or thirst for increasing his intelligence, Yolei would have made a much better match, she often displayed a high intellect, and was a member of the computer club like Izzy.

Kari hasn't done anything wrong and Tai could never hate her, it's just after she nearly died and it was Tai's fault their parents favour her, and are much harsher on Tai, in fact it could be they believe Tai requires a firmer hand to keep in line and prevent him getting into trouble, while viewing Kari as delicate and needing more nurturing as a result. In fact this could explain why Kari tired of been wrapped up in cotton wool and having experienced an adventure in the Digital World decided to tell her obviously overprotective big brother that she doesn't need him to protect her anymore, reasoning she's now capable of protecting herself.

The part with the Cherish ball and the crest of courage appearing on Tai's chest is something I came up with, and may have a deeper meaning to come.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Going Home Or Not

"Come on guys! It's not that far now!" Mimi exclaimed. She loved going to the Professors' lab, they all did.

Ken let out a deep breath, "Man," he wipes a bead of sweat of his brow "Gosh Meems! You have way too much energy, let's take a break!" He was bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Haha she never changes.." Tk commented, trying to get some air into his lungs. "Hey Mimi, there isn't any need to run our go any faster, we are just down the street from the lab. Let's just slow down." He replied.

Mimi froze and mechanically turned to face him, a pleasant smile contrasting with the dark aura she seemed to be shrouded by. "What?!" She hissed out to him.

Tk and Ken shrunk back in fear, "N-nothing…" It was a well known fact that Mimi didn't do anything she was told to do. The only person she listened to was actually the only person who could handle her strange mood swings, their leader who if he hadn't already been the Digidestined of courage would have been termed their 'fearless Leader' for that alone.

"Mimi, I thought you wanted to get to the lab." Tai lightly pushed her in the direction of the lab again. She smiled sweetly, her personality doing a complete 180 from before, and hooked her arm with his, "Your right Chi! Let's go!" She replied as though she hadn't nearly made their two younger companions pee their pants just now.

He rolled his eyes and motioned with to two fingers for the youngest members of the group to come. They happily followed, relieved to no longer be targets of the famous (should that be infamous?) pokemon co-ordinator known throughout several regions as Mimi of the sincere smile.

When they finally reached the lab Tk and Ken rushed inside with Mimi not far behind, while Tai lagged behind.

"Taichi! How good to see you again! How have you been?" Professor Oak greeted his protégé and adopted son in all but name warmly, it had been to long since they met face to face, the young trainers numerous adventures and misadventures along their pokemon journey often keeping them busy and way from Pallet Town for protracted periods of time.

Tai looked at him, his expressive brown eyes showed no emotion making them seem dull and cold. The Professor flinched away, as if he had been burnt. He had known when the four youths had literally fallen into his life that they were each carrying scars from their old lives, emotional baggage, some more than others. He had known Taichi would be the most reluctant to return, but with the fate of entire worlds at stake his hands were tied.

"Professor is there a reason we must go back?" Ken spoke up politely, he'd grown into such a well-mannered and intelligent young man professor Oak thought with a feeling of pride.

He turned and looked at Ken, and gravely told them. "Yes. It seems your world is once again on the brink of annihilation. The forces of darkness are growing ever stronger and must be stopped before all the worlds are thrown into chaos" Professor Oak explained to his charges.

"What about the other Digidestined?" Tk speaks up quickly, noticing Tai was growing more and more tense with every passing moment "can't they stop whatever evil Digimon or entity is at work?" He asked the old man who'd become like a grandfather figure to him "I mean Matt has MetalGururmon, and the others are all powerful ultimates, isn't that enough?"

"No one from your world can defeat whatever is behind this." Oak's eyes were full of worry, while his face was stern, if he could he would keep his surrogate sons and daughters safe and happy in his world for as long as they desired to stay, sadly the multiverse was a cruel place and did not take an old man's sentimentality into account. "And as you are quite aware strength is meaningless without the skill and strategy to wield it correctly."

"So?" Taichi questioned. "Why should we go back? We don't belong to that world anymore…we belong to this world! This is our destiny! Our path! Our chance to finally live how _we_ want to live! I won't give that up just because they are to weak!" Tai's eyes turned red with anger as his balled up fists shook. Swiftly he turned and walked out the back door, heading towards the gardens were the pokemon the professor looked after play and sleep.

Everyone in the office stayed quiet, watching him walk out with sad eyes. The Professor looked to the others, "I'm guessing you will stand by his choice?" He smiled a tiny smile, knowing there was no point in asking, if there was anything that each member of the group before him embodied it was loyalty to each other.

"Yeah...we will stand by his choice." Mimi whispered sadly. Their sad eyes turned even sadder. Although they yearned to be reunited with their digimon partners or at least ensure they were alright, they loved Tai though, and would always stand by his choices. He hadn't led them wrong before.

* * *

Mimi remembered when she was unsure of her future in this world. Pokemon trainers largely forced their pokemon to fight but she never liked to see her own pokemon get hurt, and Tai had supported her decision to stop challenging gyms and attending tournaments like him and other boys and had encouraged her to take up pokemon co-ordinating as a serious profession after they saw a pokemon contest together and he saw how in awe she was of the skill and beauty the contestant's pokemon displayed.

Tk remembered how watching Tai fight and never give up against even the most impossible odds inspired him to do the same, having seen how evil and depraved some trainers could be especially those that joined a 'team' he decided to join the ranks of the pokemon rangers in order to do something about it, and try to protect not just the pokemon, but their habitats, way of life, and the way they lived in symbiosis with the people who shared their world with these amazing creatures. Becoming one of the youngest (but not the youngest) Ranger to join the institution's ranks.

Ken remembered how distraught he was after his older brother Sam's death, so wrapped up in self-recrimination, loathing and hatred that when he tried to use Sam's digivice to go to the Digimon World like he'd done before he instead found himself in a world of darkness at the shores of a dark ocean. He didn't know what would have happened to him, as he felt drawn to the pitch-black inky depths…when Tai appeared and landed right on top of him, litrally! Appearing out of thin air above him, followed by a girl with a loud voice (guess who?) and a boy about his age with a bucket hat. If they hadn't have found him and lead him away from that world to a new, brighter, if on occasion highly dangerous and ulcer inducing world, he honestly shuddered to think what he could have become.

* * *

The professor chuckled good-naturedly, "Good…He will need all the support he can get in your world." He remarked nonchalantly.

Everyone looked at him in shock. They had just told him they were staying…and now he was acting like they were going.

"Come." He stood up and headed to the spot Tai sat, outside. The others followed in confusion. "Taichi…you must return."The pokemon professor implored him.

A hot burst of flames shot out towards the group, stopping them from getting closer to Tai. They all looked over to the lake to see a large sea dragon, Gyarados only unlike most Gyarados this one has crimson-red scales rather than blue.

They all shivered in fear, no one but Tai had ever been able to control it since they encountered the wild born Gyarados in the lake of Rage in Johto. Gyarados kept its eyes on the group as it laid its head in Tai's lap. Tai started to pet it slowly, turning to face them with a small smirk on his face. "Seems Drake doesn't want me to leave." The Sea-serpent let out a soft roar in agreement, causing Taichi to laugh. "I won't leave them, ever!" He stated coldly all traces of laughter had vanished.

Mimi's face turned red, "TAICHI! What about Agumon?! Huh! Or Palmon? Did you forget about them! They must have been away from us for years! We all miss our partners! Grow up!" She took a deep breathe, "Ken hasn't even had a chance to get to know his partner very well! One battle is not enough to truly connect!" Mimi's eyes turned sad, with a hint of anger. "Do you not care for him anymore? Is Agumon not important anymore?"

"Yeah Tai" Tk spoke up before looking away "I miss Patomon" he admits softly.

Tai stood up in anger, face ten times redder than Mimi's. Before they could start talking the Professor spoke up.

"Tai…" The professor started, "I never said you have to leave them."

Tai's head snapped up to look at him, as did the others, "W-what?.." he stutters hardly daring to believe he'd heard what professor Oak had said correctly.

"You are taking your pokemon with you." He told them with a soft smile. Of course they were, he may be unable to prevent them from been sent into danger, but he'll be damned before he allows them to go off without their loyal teams at their backs to proect them.

Tai looked down, while the others cheered and hugged the professor.

Tai had changed the most out of all of them. While he still had courage and still protected his friends before himself, he was a lot calmer now. He didn't react to tings the way he used to, he…grew up. He wasn't cheerful all the time. He still smiled around them, but the old Tai smiled at everyone, even enemies. The new Tai didn't act before thinking, he wasn't Taichi Kamiya anymore.

Tai finally look up at the professor and his friends, one by one. He took a deep breath and let it out, "Fine…I guess we go…" Everyone's smiles widened, "BUT!" The smiles dropped, "ONLY to see our partners, to see Agumon! I will not! WILL NOT! Help the Digidestined!" His eyes turned cold once again, "Got it?"

His friends smirked and nodded in response, "Whatever you say our Champion!" Tk and Ken said together, giving a short bow before sticking their tongues out at him, causing Tai to jokingly tackle them and begin wrestling the two smaller kids, who may not be as tall but still outnumbered him as they play fought back. Mimi just laughed along with the professor.

"When do we leave Professor?" Mimi questioned.

"It's been arranged, Tomorrow morning, that will give you all plenty of time to gather _everything_ that belongs to you." He turned and walked back into the lab after giving Mimi a knowing glance, Mimi nodded putting two and two together, she wasn't nearly as flaky as she used to be.

" _Everything_ huh…" A smile crossed her face.

* * *

Omake: The Emperor's Angst

A ten year old Ken Ichijouji had had enough, it had been two weeks since his brother Sam's funeral and he could still hear his mother crying in his parent's bedroom while his dad was away at work.

It was all his fault, he just wanted them to pay more attention to him than Sam, but now Sam was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring him back, he hadn't meant it, he was mad when he'd wished he would go away, how was he to know God was listening and would grant his wish?

He couldn't take listening to the pain he was putting his family through, perhaps it would be best if he just disappeared, they probably wouldn't even notice he was gone while they are busy grieving for Sam.

But he couldn't just run away a policeman would simply spot him as a runaway and bring him back, no he had to go somewhere no else could reach, somewhere he could escape the pain, misery and guilt.

Remembering the email he'd received on Sam's computer he opened the desk draw and saw it lying there innocently as though waiting for him to find it and pick it up. Sam's Digivice!

"The Digiworld" Ken breathed. Yes that's how this all began, Sam was mad at him for using his Digivice to travel to another world without him, but he had to go to help Ryo! His hand closed over the device tightly, as he felt the phantom sting across his cheek as he remembered been slapped by his angry older brother.

Breathing out loudly he held the device up to the computer monitor which began to glow an unearthly bright blue; and with a flash Ken vanished never to be seen in his own world for quite some time.

The sky was overcast with angry black clouds, although no thunder boomed, so they probably weren't rain clouds. He stood on a beach next to a craggy Cliffside upon which a Lighthouse valiantly but futilely fought against the ever encroaching darkness, but it's beam could hardly penetrate the thick fog that blanketed the area and sent a chill deep down to young Ken's bones.

"Wherever this place is…" Ken Shivered "it's not the Digiworld" he announced bitterly to himself as he began to cry.

Staggering forward towards the water as tears cascaded down his cheeks, a Dark Ocean that seemed to call to him almost as if on automatic pilot he held up his Digivice almost reverently about to lower it down into the pitch-black depths…

Suddenly before he could complete what the darkness from both within and without was urging him to do…he was stopped abruptly as two older kids, one boy with gravity defying long hair, and one girl with a pink western style hat and a voice like a foghorn and a young boy about the same age as him appeared without a warning out of thin air!

Literally out of thin air right above him, fortunately their fall was broken by something soft…unfortunately that something was the young Ken Ichijouji who in the confusion and tangle of limbs managed to keep a hold of his Digivice.

As they disentangled themselves; the girl swearing like a trooper (or so his mother would have said if she was here), the older boy laughing and promising to remember one or two of the words, and the younger boy asking with innocent niavity what **** means? As the uknown kids got of him, Ken shrank back away from them, pulling himself and the Digivice further away from the temptations of the Dark Ocean.

Tai stood to his feet dusting himself off, glancing around he could tell if they were in the Digital World (which they weren't) it wasn't a location any of them had been too before, and giving what little he could make out through the murky gloom, it wasn't a location he'd be in a hurry to return to in the future.

Focussing on the scared little kid about TK's age his eyes zeroed in on the Digivice held tightly in his hands and against his chest as though he was afraid they were going to steal it.

Offering the kid one of his infamous 'Kamiya 'grins, Tai rubs the back of his head sheepishly while saying "Hey there! The names Taichi Kamiya, and I'm sorry about this… "

 _To Be continued…_

* * *

 **AN:** again I've made some more changes to this chapter. I've fleshed out Professor Oak's character and his connection to the four former Digidestined. Especially since in later chapters in the original version it claims Tai see's Oak as a surrogate father so I wanted to make it so it was mutual and that Prof Oak viewed them all as surrogate children f his, although TK in return views him as more of a grandfather figure.

One thing that confused me between the second and third chapters of the original version Tai goes from been I don't want to return but I will if everyone else wants to…to I'm not going, why should I after everything bad that happened to me there that has so far never been fully explored or explained, and that's final. I'd like to think the additions I've made to the past chapter rectified that, and made that scene flow a bit better.

The cut scene where Mimi, Tk and Ken remember occasions where Tai has been there for them, is my unique to this version and something I came up with to show a little more about their time in the pokemon world, I've revealed Mimi is a Pokemon Co-ordinator like May, Dawn and Lisa, shown a little insight into why Tk joined the pokemon Rangers, considering in canon he always had a thing about the powers of darkness, I can see him viewing pokemon poachers and people who work for evil teams in a similar way. And the big one, how Kenny joined the group, although I think that created more questions than answers, how did Tai and the others end up in the Dark Ocean, how did they and Ken get from a world of never-ending darkness to the pokemon world? Does Ken still have a dark spore or not?

Finally Tai's Gyarados, in my other pokemon/Digimon crossover (which I haven't got round to publishing yet) I was going to have him have a Gyarados (regular blue version) but decided to swap it out at the last minute for a Milotic which Tai caught by accident as a Feebas and he later evolved to its beautiful final evolution. When I read the original version of this story and the way the Gyarados was written made me think of the infamous Red Gyarados from the Lake of Rage (Gold/Silver games) and in the anime I always thought it was a cheat to have Lance (champion of Johto and dragon master) catch the Shiny Gyarados especially as he already has a powerful team which includes a regular blue Gyrados. So Tai caught the Crimson Gyrados which he named Drake. (I could accept the nickname Draco if the pokemon company had given Gyarados the dragon type Mega evolution it deserves, alas they have not deciding it fit the dark type instead.) Drake is both a famous naval captain, and also a slang term for dragon so it fits.

Hee, Originally Tk and Ken mock Tai by calling him your Majesty, but I've changed the line to Champion, is this a hint or a mere jape on their parts?

Ooh! I wonder what _everything_ could refer too? Seriously, that line appeared in the original version but in future chapters it never shows quite what it means, did they bring mecha like the ones Jessie and James regularly use? An airship so they didn't have to walk everywhere or even just a meowth head balloon? A specially engineered Porygon to hack government databases and insert their fake identities into the system? A set of berry pots and at least one each berry so they can cultivate pokemon berries even their world? An item detector, a bike, a basement key and a pass for some ship or another because every pokemon adventure has you ending up with them as key items? And of course pokemon world Backpacktm, because everyone knows their bigger than the Tardis on the inside and you cram everything you like from a hundred TM's, thousands of pokeballs of varying types, berrys, poffins, pokeblocs or whatever pokechow related food item is currently in, not to mention enough healing items and restoratives to outfit a decent sized hospital, battle items, evolutionary stones and items, held items, and however many key items ranging from tickets, stones, orbs, item detectors, flasks of herbal tea, red Gyrados scales and more.

Please feel free to suggest your ideas in a review.

Addendum: After much contemplation I decided to split the omake that would have taken place next chapter in two, and post the first half here, it shows the events that lead Ken (the future Digimon Emperor in canon) to join Tai, Mimi, and TK in the pokemon world. Since it was never explained in the original version how Ken ended up in the pokemon world alongside the others, this is my interpretation of how it must have happened. After leaving their own world Tai and the others 'take a wrong turn at alberkurkie' and arrive in the Dark Ocean (world of darkness from 02), before going on to the pokemon world where they arrive in time to stop Ken from corrupting his Digivice which is why when it was described in chapter 2 it resembles an original season 1 Digivice. The title was meant to be a parody of the disney film the Emperor's new groove, but since I decided to split it into two parts and this chapter featured more angst over his brothers death, I felt it inappropriate to name this part of the omake that. And finally I love the line I gave Tai at the end which is a homage to Ranma Saotami hope you do to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye

A loud yawn slipped through Mimi's lips as she sat on her bed, watching her oldest and best friend stand out on the balcony. She hugged her arms as the wind blew into the room, causing her bare arms and legs to shiver. Mimi's pink and green pyjamas were short and thin, only covering what needed to be covered. Her hair was pulled into a cute and messy ponytail.

Slowly she walked out to the balcony, shivering from the wind the whole time. She wrapped both her slim arms around one of his more muscular ones and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Taichi…are you sure you can do this?"

Mimi wanted him to say yes, desperately, but she would not push him to say yes. Even if she sometimes wanted to…

Tai sighed and looked down into her eyes, "Don't worry Meems…I will be fine." He reassured the pink loving girl.

Mimi frowned but said nothing about it. "Fine…let's go to bed then. We have a big day tomorrow!" She swiftly turned back to the bedroom, making her hair hit his shoulder, and walked to the bed.

Tai nodded and stood there for a few more minutes before heading back to the same bed.

* * *

The next morning Tk and Ken awoke to the sound of Mimi calling for them all to get up and come eat, which caused them both to groan.

Tk looked around his large room, which was green with one yellow sign that resembled a sun rising over a mountain, and two red pokeball emblems on each wall, the crest of Hope flanked by the most recognised symbol on this world. Tk stretched and got up, going to his dresser to grab some clothes while still looking at his room.

The left wall had his dresser and his desk that held his laptop, green with a yellow crest of Hope, and to the right of that was a bookshelf and window. The next wall had his bed, and then the front wall had the door.

There wasn't many personal items, but then they did not have much. Everyone else's room looked the same, except for the colours. Ken's room was purple and black; while Mimi and Tai's room was a dark blue…it was the only colour they could both agreed on.

At the same time though, they both had their own separate rooms. Mimi's was a light green and pink while Tai's was orange and red. They only used them as an office though for on the rare occasion the league insisted they fill out some paperwork. Damn bearcats, even in a world where ten year olds were encouraged to leave home to fight and catch wild monsters you couldn't escape government stooges and their dreaded triplicate!

A quiet knock broke his train of thought, causing him to grab his bag and shoes and open the door to reveal Ken. They both shared a smile. Having become good friends over the years been the same age, and all. Not that Tai and Mimi weren't good friends but they were still older than them, not that Tai ever minded that barrier seeming determined as he was to break it.

"Man I'm not sure how today's going to go." Tk said halfway to the kitchen, where they were planning on eating.

Ken nodded slowly, his face thoughtful. "Same. Hopefully good though." Finally, they both made it to the kitchen to see Tai already sitting at the table, watching the news on the portable, while Mimi was setting their food down. One plate beside Tai the other in front of the first empty seat.

"I made plenty for everyone" Mimi says rambunctiously "so tuck in while it's hot!"

Both the younger boys needed no more urging and sat down, starting on their breakfast which was pancakes with maple syrup this morning.

Mimi looked at them, sitting down beside Ken, who had chosen the empty side.

"How's the situation in Unova?" Ken asked Tai politely, taking an interest in current events.

"Still unfolding" Tai replied, it went unsaid that the bearer of the crest of courage would sorely like to intervene himself, but of course they couldn't now that a blast from the past had disturbed their future plans, forcing them to return to the Digital World and their own.

Meem's had had to cancel her plans to build on her victory at the Ruby Cup last year and had cancelled her appearances for the upcoming contest season by claiming to the press that she was taking out a year's sabbatical to hone new techniques and combinations to further dazzle, bewitch, and awe her adoring fans when she returns to the contest circuit next year.

Teeks had to request a lengthy leave of absence from the Ranger Union as none of them were sure how long they would be forced to stay in another world while saving the Digiworld. Fortunately as he was still young and his record was impeccable he had a lot more leeway than a adult or even teenage Ranger would, and his request had been granted. (It helped having saved several legendaries and if not the world, then at least a region or two while travelling with Tai and his friends.)

Kenny had had to inform his associates in the scientific and pokemon watcher community that he would be out of touch for some time, alluding to searching for signs of previously undiscovered pokemon on the 'mythical' Mirage Island. Of course he hadn't actually stated that was what he was doing, that would be lying, but if everyone jumped to the wrong conclusion and assumed he was trying to find an island that most researchers claimed didn't exist…that was hardly his fault.

And Tai had the hardest time of all to disappear from the public eye and yet ironically also had the easiest excuse to explain away his absence. After all lots of Champions go on long training trips to the wildest most unexplored reaches, to test themselves to the limit. The Cerulean Caves, Mount Silver, Iron Island, Stark Mountain, Challengers Cave, Giant Chasm had all been sites of pilgrimage for those who sought the road to be a Pokemon Master.

* * *

They couldn't leave without saying goodbye to the professor, they each owed the old man far more than they could ever repay in a single lifetime not to visit him at his lab one last time.

As they walked outside into the Oak corral marvelling in the serenity of the view, pokemon and human, nature in perfect harmony, if only their home world was like that, none of them were looking forward to the pollution, the smog, the garbage created by billions of people who just don't give a crap about how sick and clogged up their planet becomes.

"So everythings been soughted out on my end" Professor Oak explained "and when you return you should be able to step back into your lives here as though you never left"

Tai looked up sharply when? Not if, the old man really believed they would return to his world one day? His friends spirits all seemed to lift at the reassurance, while there were a few things they missed from their world, namely their Digimon partners, none of them could contemplate not coming back to this world, they'd made new friends (and rivals and enemies), seen things that even the Digital World in all it's weird majesty had never shown them (that poor Wingul…) And had each found a vocation that seemed to call out to them.

Mimi smiled warmly "we'll be back before you know it" she replied airly, as though discussing the weather and not travelling to another world.

"Yeah" Tk adds, taking his hat off, "besides I'm a Ranger I have a duty to protect nature and the Pokemon who live in it!"

Tai ruffles the blonds hair playful causing him to duck away and put his hat back on to protect his now mussed up hair from Tai's unwanted display of affection.

Ken pointedly takes a measured step away from Tai and outside arm reaching distance before stating "Please be sure to save any interesting new theories you come across for me, while I'm away professor" he seems to struggle with himself for a brief moment. "When we reach the Digital World I'll be sure to make some sketches to bring back for you, of the landscape and its Digimon inhabitants."

"I'd quite like that Ken" the professor replies, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps, we can compare various species of Pokemon and Digimon and try to find any similarities, in their appearance, their habitat, their behaviour, or attacks."

Tai interrupts what he feels is going to be a long drawn out headache inducing discussion between the two brainiacs as they argue about how likely it is that Digital monsters would have developed in similar ways to the flesh and blood creatures of this world when he notices the lake water stilling, the wind formally a pleasant breeze dying down to nothing.

"Hate to break this up" he nods in the direction of the lake "but our ride's here."

A large grey serpentine dragon with sharp gold armoured edges down its head and neck, red and black striped sections, and six trailing black tendrils that end in red pointed spikes emerges from the mirrored surface immediately undergoing a transformation now looking less like an eastern dragon and more like a western dragon with the three spikes on either side of its body forming into feet, the tendrils merging into two black wings ending in 3 red spikes making them resemble giant phantasmal hands, it's gold mouth protector has split open revealing its mouth and allowing it to let out a shrill cry "Glyyogagohgwooh!"

A minute later both the Dragon and the children were gone as though they were never there in the first place. Leaving the aging Pokemon Professor alone, and still trembling from excitement.

"To hear about the power and sheer presence a legendary emits is one thing…" he mutters to himself as he shakes his head, "but to experience it for myself…" he trails of his hand slipping into the pocket of his lab coat to pull out a worn but still functional device that resembled a cross between a wristwatch and a tamagotchi, and could be mistaken for an old model of Pokegear if you didn't look closely enough.

The professor sighed, feeling at that moment every one of his sixty years. "Look after yourselves, my dear children, for if anything should happen to you, I feel these old bones of mine, may just have one last adventure in them" he declared ominously.

* * *

Omake: To Boldly Go…

Set after Tai leaves Mimi's farewell party in chapter 1.

At first Tai had no particular destination in mind beyond getting away from everyone and everything but as he looked up and took in his surroundings he found himself near the reconstituted zone, an area of Odaiba still under re-construction to repair the damage sustained during VenomMyotismon's Gojira style rampage.

The construction equipment and vehicles lay silent as though abandond, underneath the starry night. With so few lights on in that section of the city you could see far more of the cosmos that would normally take a trip to the countryside to see.

Looking around he noticed he was standing near the shoreline from which he and the others had returned to the Digital World in a beam of light to take on the Dark Masters. Had he meant to come here? Or had his legs simply carried him here by random chance?

Tai placed his hand in his pocket and withdrew his Digivice it lay in his palm as silent and dormant as the crane that stood off a little way to his side. Gennai had said that the portal between the worlds would be closed while the barriers were restored but he never said how long that would take, since he'd been able to contact them and get Agumon and the other Digimon onto the net, did that mean the gates were open once more?

"Why won't you respond?" he asked in barely a whisper "Why won't the gate open? Why I can't I go back…back, to where I was happy?" A single tear rolls down his cheek, feeling cold in the chill evening air.

"Tai!" a familiar feminine voice calls out snapping him however briefly out of his funk.

Tai jerks his head in the direction of the voice shock written all over his features.

"Mimi?" he replies in surprise "And Tk?"

Standing before him were the future Prom Queen herself and Mr. Emo's little brother Mimi and Tk.

"Hey Tai" Tk sniffed "don't you like us anymore, why didya leave us like that, did we do something wrong?" he asked a rapid fire barrage of questions.

Tai couldn't help himself he smiled at the young kid, he could never stay mad at the squirt and it wasn't his fault his big bro was a dick.

Turning to Mimi he raised an eyebrow questioningly "shouldn't you still be at the party?" he asked ignoring Tk's questions for the time being.

Mimi sniffed and turned her nose up "In all the excitement I very much doubt we'll be missed" she replied nonchalantly waving away his concerns.

Tai snorted "the party's for you Mimi, you're the guest of honour" he deadpanned.

"Yeah?" Mimi cried out in a loud voice. "Well I didn't ask for the party, or for any of this!" she declared dramatically.

"You think I want to leave my home, my friends, everything and anyone I've ever known to move to another country, to a place I've never been, where they don't even speak our language and where I'll be all alone!" She continued turning away as he frame was wracked with subdued sobs.

Tai's expression softened as he looked at Mimi in a new light, Tk looked just as sad for her.

"I had no idea" he said sympathetically "I'm sorry" he wished he could do more, than just say a meaningless platitude. The others has gotten so caught up in trying to give their friend a good send off, wrapped up in their own lives that none of them had stopped to consider that maybe she didn't want to go.

Tk sighed and looked down at his feet scuffing his shoes on a pebble.

"I may not be leaving the country" he said his childish voice contrasting with the serious tone he'd adopted. "But mom said were gonna be moving away again, far away" he began to cry, tears streaming down his cheeks. "This may be the last time I get to see you guys, forever!"

Mimi knelt down and pulling out a hanky starting wiping away the snot and tear tracks from his face. Tai moved forward and put a comforting hand on the kids shoulder.

"Matt's been unbearable 'bout it too" Tk's cheeks puffed up as he scowled angrily. "I'm gonna miss him, he's my brother, but it's like he thinks I can't cope without having him around to hold my hand" he sniffed loudly. "'m not a baby" he insisted crabbily through bleary eyes.

Tai sweatdrops and tactfully replies "of course you're not" despite Tk's behaviour saying the opposite.

Tai shakes his head and clenches the hand clutching his Digivice tightly "and here I thought I was the only one with problems, my best friend dumps me for a pretty boy with a bad attitude, no offence Teeks" Tk shook his head to indicate no offence had been taken, he wasn't in a very charitable mood towards his brother at the moment, and could be bothered to defend him.

"My parents can't stand me, and blame me for dragging Kari into the whole Digiworld mess, last year" Tai carries on a bitter expression on his face.

"They don't do they?" Mimi asked shocked, how could his mum and dad be so callous as to blame the one person who tried his hardest to protect Kari and keep her safe no matter what.

"Yes, they do" Tai confirms tiredly. "I just thought…maybe here of all places…I just want to go back, to the Digital World" he explains hesitantly "I want to see Agumon again, and be someplace where I can be…me"

Mimi glances at Tai sympathetically knowing what he meant, she often wondered how Palmon was doing and while she had enjoyed her Hawaiian vacation wished Diaboramon had waited until after she'd got back to try and take over or devour the internet or whatever he wanted to do. So that she could have seen and fought alongside Palmon once again.

Tk's eyes tear up again and he sniffles but bravely holds of from bursting into tears once more. "I miss Patomon" he said in a shaky voice.

"If only we could go back, but we can't because this piece of junk won't work!" Tai turned away from Mimi and threw back his arm the one holding his digivice as if to throw it away as far as he could.

Mimi tackled him from the back wrapping an arm around his raised hand to thwart his attempt. While Tk facing Tai from the side jumped up and grabbed him around his midriff holding on tight.

"Hey what the…" Tai struggled to get free from his friends embrace.

"Don't do it Tai!" Tk urged him.

"Get of me!" Tai growled angrily.

"Not on your life, were trying to stop you from doing something desperate that you'll regret when you calm down" Mimi claims.

"I said get the hell away fro…huh?" Tai stops in midsentence as he and the others look up in surprise.

Tai's Digivice was glowing and sparking and emitting a torrent of beeps even as he held it up high over his head pointed towards the heavens.

Tai and his two hangers on, had just enough time to blink in shock before a Portal opened up above them and a purple wave of energy hit them sucking them inside. Unlike their previous journeys, this portal was different instead of trveling on a beam of light they seemed to be pulled into a pit of darkness.

Tai had just enough time to shout the customary "surf's up" before they were swallowed by the wave.

As the three pre-teens unwittingly opened and entered a portal to another world the surrounding city for a dozen blocks around suffered electrical faults and failures, with various 7/11 stores finding their tills had crashed and needed to be rebooted in the morning.

As the gate closed with ominous finality no one would ever see the three disillusioned Digidestined in the city for the next three years, and when they returned they would return changed by their experiences in ways no one could ever have expected, older and wiser beyond their years, with experience and strength that would see them through the darkest of days.

* * *

 **AN:** I've really changed this chapter, starting with originally this chapter was set in their world, but I decided it fit my needs better to have it set in the pokemon world with their house been the house in Pallet town they stay in when they're in-between regions or visiting Oak's lab. Secondly I've cut the chapter in two with the second half taking place in their world coming next chapter.

I altered their rooms somewhat with TK's now also having the pokeball symbol as well as the crest of Hope to signify his dual allegiance to both the Digital World and the Pokemon World. And I changed the colour of Tai's 'dream' room to Orange and Red if he wasn't sharing with Mimi. Since I can't see Tai as favouring black as a colour unless he's evil or embraced the dark side, Tai is many thing but he is not an Emo and favours bright colours over dark.

I like the idea that the games and anime glosses over the paperwork side that comes with being a pokemon trainer, having to fill in applicaton forms and admission slips to enter pokemon tournaments, fill in medical forms whenever you or your pokemon are injured during training, surely there exists insurance firms in the pokemon world? In which case they probably cause a great deal of paperwork with how destructive pokemon are, having to deal with people trying to sue you for damage caused by battling inside buildings, cities, towns, gardens, ect.

Tai in the original version at breakfast was reading a newspaper which struck me as characteristically wrong for both his character and age group, so I switched it to watching the news on TV instead.

I'm honestly not sure when in the pokemon world this is set, I guess I'm meshing the anime, the games and a bit of the manga together, although I confess I tend to favour the anime, it's at least sometime after the events of Johto journeys as Tai not Lance caught the Red Gyarados, but the situation in Unova could refer to the events of the first Black/White Games or the second, I'm not sure which would work best for the timeline myself.

I'm basing TK's situation with been a PKMN Ranger on a pokemon story I read a while back where a (competent OC) Ash was made an honoury Ranger but remained travelling from region to region, I always believed the rangers from the Saphire/Ruby and Pokemon Ranger games were at least 15 years old, while the Rangers in the Black/white games are even older, as full grown adults. Since TK is younger than that, his superiors make allowances and allow him to keep travelling with his friends and family so long as he carries out his duties whenever he sees a situation that requires a Ranger's intervention, i.e. a hurt wild pokemon needs help, or pokemon poachers have been spotted in the area, ect.

I decided to settle on Pokemon Watcher (Tracy's profession in the anime) for Ken, I think it suites him more than been a researcher or budding scientist. And will still be a good fit for his high intellect. It also fits the previous omake that had them running from an angry Rhyhorn.

Yep I did it, Tai is in fact a Pokemon Champion, now before you get up in arms, Tai has had a number of years to work his way up to the top, while Red in the Pokemon Adventures manga managed it in 1 year by the age of eleven. Frankly it's much more plausible that Tai could become the Champion of Kanto within three years and by the age of fifteen.

I decided to show them leaving the pokemon world rather than just have them in their home world like in the original version, so everything from heading to prof Oak's lab to say good bye is written by me.

I couldn't resist having Ken and Oak getting into a nerd discussion about Pokemon vs Digimon.

I'm sure the dragon that takes them out of the pokemon world needs no introduction there is however a reason I had that Dragon rather than the other Sinnoh Dragon that would seem ideal for moving from dimension to dimension, and the cry it gives of, is the cry it makes in Platium before you battle with it.

I'll be honest I was supposed to end this chapter with them leaving but as I wrote it I came up with Oak's scene at the end, yes that is a Digivice of a different sought than the ones used by the adventure kids and 02 kids, if you look up Digivices on the Digimon wiki it should show the one I'm trying to describe first, It's from the Arc-V Tamers Manga (the same one I got Tai's cloak from), and yes this does mean Oak was/is a Digidestined! Which means he may make a future appearance in later chapters, then again he may not.

In the original version it never explained how Oak knows they have to go back to the Digital World or how he even knows about it in the first place. I still haven't explained how he knows, but I think the appearance of a Digivice owned by Oak at least answers that in part, even though it's probably just created more questions than answers.

This chapters omake is not the sequel to the emperor's Angst omake but ties in to the end of last chapters omake, where Tai, Mimi and Tk land upon a young Ken before he becomes the Digimon Emperor, showing how they met him and added him to their group. This omake also takes place immediately after the end of the first chapter and shows how Tai, Mimi and Tk ended up in the Dark Ocean, Tai having wandered near a place he knew there was a Digital Gate tried to open it, fails and while grappling with Mimi and Tk due to been about to throw his Digivice away out of frustration accidently opens a gate to the World of Darkness instead. This sequence of events is actually based on canon; Oikawa in 02 tried to open a Digital gate in Heighton View Terrance (not knowing BlackWargreymon had sealed the gate) and instead opens a portal to the Dream World instead. Please note this omake was written by me to explain how Tai, Mimi, and Tk travelled from their world to the pokemon world, well first they take a detour to the Dark Ocean, and is my unique explanation since the original version of the story never explained how they travelled from one world to a next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Home?

Cast age list:

Joe Kido: 16

Jun Motomiya (Davis's psychotic sister): 16

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya: 15

Mimi "Meems" Tachikawa: 15

Yamato "Matt" Ishida: 15

Sora Takenouchi: 15

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi: 14

Yolei Inoue: 13

Ken Ichijouji: 13

Takeru "Tk" or "Teeks" Takaishi: 12

Hikari "Kari" Kamiya: 12

Davis Motomiya: 12

Cody Hida: 10

* * *

Taichi 'Yagami' was wearing a seniors uniform consisting of white button up shirt that despite been freshly ironed that morning now looked ruffled and haphazardly thrown on under a dark green blazer, lacking the customary tie. A black backpack with a red firebird emblem on the front (Team Valor Moltres emblem from Pokemon Go) slung over one shoulder carelessly. And a pair of brown slacks, and matching boots completed the look.

Mimi was wearing a girls uniform consisting of white button up shirt with a tie, and a green skirt that despite been a regulation school uniform skirt appeared shorter than most miniskirts, much to her ire, and Tai's embarresment when Teeks and Kenny caught him staring at her legs as they got ready that morning. A black and light blue backpack with a blue icebird emblem on the front (Team Mystic Articuno emblem from Pokemon Go) carried on her back. She had forgone the blazer but wore a pink jacket instead, with black stockings and black shoes completing the look.

Tk wore a juniors uniform similar to Tai's but for a smaller frame, only he actually wore the tie, and had black trousers and a pair of running shoes on. His backpack was black and yellow and had a yellow thunderbird emblem on the front (Team Instinct Zapdos emblem from Pokemon Go) carried on his back. He complimented his appearance by wearing his red and white baseball cap with a blue stylized L symbol on the front, as he refused point blank to go out in public with a naked head (one of his quirks the others had got so used to they barely noticed the hat, and had reached the point where jokes about if he wore it in the bath had gotten boring and old.)

Ken wore a juniors uniform like Tk but wore grey trousers and a pair of loafers, like TK he to wore a tie but unlike him and Tai he had forgoed the blazer in favour of a light black coat with purple tog buttons, a belt with a purple belt buckle, and a black and Purple backpack with a purple humanoid figure etched into it (a Mewtwo emblem similar to his friends emblems), held by hand.

"Ah! Misters and Miss Yagami! Oh my! It is such an extraordinary honour to have you four at my school!" Squeaked out a short, wizened ancient old man, who seemed to be jumping up and down in excitement. His hair was white and bedraggled flowing down past his shoulders and his eyes were a watery blue colour and seemed to be fixed upon Mimi's chest area.

"Thank you Mr. ...um?" Tai's voice was smooth, as his face was impassive, he had grown resigned to the fact that his girlfriend would forever be an object of desire to the rest of the male population.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot! I was just so excited to meet you! My name is Happosai!" His eyes lit up as he held his hand out to Tai, almost impressive because his gaze hadn't wavered from the soul girl in the room's assets since she stepped through the door.

Tai nodded, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Happosai." He reached out and shook the man's hand while thinking that he more resembled some kind of a lecherous hobgoblin or troll than a principle's hand.

The Principle, Mr. Happosai, merely sighed seedily in delight, "Oh no no no! The pleasure is defiantly ALL mine!" he claimed as he stared at Mimi's ample backside through her regulation short school uniform miniskirt as they left the room.

* * *

The teacher of Tk and Ken's first class looked like a walking talking, stick, blonde bimbo with a classic hourglass figure to boot. Yet she taught Maths it seemed. Her voice was bubbly and false as she introduced them. "Class! I would like to introduce to you Mr. Ken and Takeru Yagami!" She pointed to who they were as she said their names. "You two may sit anywhere that's empty!" She smiled a fake sincere smile, making both boys back away from her, and Ken to question if she should be allowed near children.

Tk and Ken both waved with shy smiles, while looking at their classmates. Tk, noticed someone, and stiffened before pulling Ken over to two empty seats.

"What is it Teeks?" Kenny questioned knowing his friend well enough to know when something was bothering him, as they sat listening to Miss. Matsumoto ramble on about 'algebra'.

Tk whispered back in an urgent tone, "The girl with the camera." Nodding his head in the direction of the aforementioned girl.

Ken looked over and noticed her immediately. She was sitting next to a boy with a brown afro and rectangular goggles worn on his head that gave the impression he was imitating Tai but that was impossible it was doubtful they'd ever met, and beside Tai had reluctantly left his goggles at home, that plus his hair been shorter should make it harder for him to be recognised by anyone who knew him from the past.

The staring girl had short brown hair with one clip holding it back. She had the normal girls uniform on which resembled the uniforms worn by the female pilots in Evangelion when they attended school only in a dark green colour, the skirts were a shade longer than the upper year student's for modesty's sake, though around her neck was a pink and yellow camera adding a personal touch to separate her from the other female students (the NPC's).

However, none of this made it easy for Ken to notice her. It was her eyes. Her eyes were a burgundy color, and they were staring straight at his brother Tk that was what made her stick out, none of the other girls were paying such rapt attention to one or the other of them, so either she had developed a quick and massive crush on Teek's which wouldn't be the first time actually or..she recognised him!

"Yeah I see her." Ken turned back to Tk quirking his eyebrow as he took a rare opportunity to tease his brother in all but blood, "Who is she? Old crush?" He grinned. "Or is it new crush?" He started to playfully nudge Tk in the side.

Tk took a shaky breath, "You're not far off," he admits. "More like my best friend and Tai's little sister…Hikari Kamiya." He looked Ken in the eyes, showing worry.

They'd known or rather Tai, Mimi and Tk had known there would be a risk they'd encounter their former friends coming to school here in Odaiba but it wasn't as if they'd had the choice of picking a school to receive their education at. And simply not attending one altogether would be just as problematic in the long run as it would cause countless problems trying to move about freely in this world since they were considered underage here.

Ken's eyes widened in surprise, "Just great!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Tai was going to love this, note the sarcasm. Both turned to look back over at Kari, to see if she was still staring…she was.

TK put his head on the table and sighed, ' _Man and here I thought today was going to be good._ '

* * *

Omake: The Emperor's New Groove

Dark Ocean, The World of Darkness,

Ken eyed the newcomers wearily still suspicious that they would take his Digivice away…wait wasn't it Sam's Digivice? The voices whispering inaudibly in his ears ever since he'd stepped into the dark world of twilight and shadows faded as he focussed all his attention on the three humans before him.

The older boy with the gravity defying hair had introduced himself as Taichi, and seemed to be apologising for landing on him, the girl with the potty mouth seemed to be the same age as the goggle wearing idiot and seemed to be preoccupied by muttering explicative's under her breath and shooting Taichi dark looks, apparently blaming him for their unpleasant landing. Just how did they get into this world anyway? Ken quickly thought, a shard of fear worming its way into his chest had they come to take him back? He didn't want to be here, but the wanted even less to go back home.

The younger boy who Ken as he was so wrapped up in his dark thoughts had briefly forgotten about ran up to him smiling brightly under a green bucket shaped hat behind which a turf of dirty blond hair spilled out.

"Hi!" he chirped happily "My names Takeru but most people call me Tk" he introduced himself politely like Tai had taught him, hoping the other kid would like to play with him, even though this place didn't look very fun and it sure was cold maybe they could warm up if they ran about for a bit.

"Teek's?" Ken replies distractedly having misheard him before realising how close he was and taking another step back, hugging his brothers digivice to his chest, it was all he had left to remember Sam by, and he wouldn't let them have it.

Unfortunately this only attracted Tk's attention his happy smiling face morphed into one of shock" Hey guys" he calls out to Taichi and the Girl who were too caught up in their own argument to hear him" Guys!" he tries again but is still ignored "GUUYYSSS!" Tk yells at the top of his voice interrupting the older pair mid-argument.

Tai and the girl turn to face Tk angry expressions twisting their features into looks of apocalyptic rage as they snarl "WHAT!"in freakish union.

Ken whimpered and took another step back, but Tk stood defiantly ignoring their rage, either he was the bravest kid he had ever met or the dumbest whenever Sam got that mad, Ken knew to stay out of his way and let him cool down before bothering him.

Tk gestured happily at Ken not affected by Mimi and Tai's tiff in the slightest, he wasn't sure why the older kids got like that, shouting at each other and claiming they hated one another one minute and then been best friends the next. When he'd asked Izzy the computer expert claimed it was to do with 'hormones' whatever they were, but wouldn't explain any further.

Stupid Izzy, he was like Matt always treating him like a child, at least Tai always treated him like an equal, although Sora said it was 'cos his mental age was the same as Tk's on a good day, although he realized she was just been mean to Tai because he'd thrown up in her hat and 'forgot' to tell her before she put it back on.

"Look guys he has a digivice" he was still looking at Tai and Mimi and so missed Ken's flinch at the word 'digivice' and continued regardless. "Just like us" Tk took out his own digivice that was an exact match for the one Ken was holding.

Tai and Mimi their previous argument forgotten smile brightly at the kid who not a minute before they'd been terrifying to death and take out their own digivices flashing them at Ken who begins to relax.

They have digivices like Ryo, they can't be bad Ken reasoned, the kid may be a budding genius but he was still a kid and prone to rash judgements based on preconceived notions.

"We all have digivices" Ken speaks up addressing them directly for the first time.

Taichi nods his head and gives him a thumbs up with his other hand the one not holding his digivice like a badge of honour.

"That's because we're all Digidestined!" Mimi declares confidently flashing the kid her own digivice.

"Digidestined?" Ken had never heard that word before but it somehow felt right, it seemed natural to be called a Digidestined.

Tai dusted himself of and took a more careful look at their surroundings "We can explain more once we've got outta here, wherever here is" he mutters the last part under his breath.

Suddenly the dark clouds parted and a grey serpentine beast that resembled a dragon although none that any of them had seen in the Digital World. Emitting a lonely cry it approached them, coming towards them far too fast to even consider running from.

Mimi clutched Tai's arm tightly, forgetting her earlier anger at him in for the fear that now gripped her heart, she could almost feel a thousand voices wash over her whispering hundreds of ill omens and dark fates in her ear.

Tai's voice shook with fear as he replied; "I have no idea, but I hope it's friendly, 'cos if it's not without our partners were toast!" he was supposed to be the brave one, bearer of the crest of courage but in this world of darkness he found his courage departing him, as the unknown monster bore down upon them and everything faded to black.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay this was originally the second half of chapter 4, but I feel it works better as a standalone chapter on its own right.

I've put up a list of the Digidestined's ages as of now, by the way I've set this story around the start of 02, even though the original version referenced Tai's age to be eighteen (I've reduced it to fifteen) since I can't imagine an 18 year old still going to school, (even in Tri he's only seventeen) naturally there will be differences without Ken been the Digimon Emperor, but I have plans for what enemies they can face that the remaining Digidestined couldn't handle alone.

Okay, now in 02 the older kids wear uniforms and the younger kids don't…I've decided they all have to wear school uniforms, although I like to think each has personalized their uniforms to a degree.

On the topic of clothes when Davis, Yolei and Cody travel through a digi-port their clothes change to reflect their ideal or preferred outfit, I think it was hinted at the end of the season that this was caused by the dream world that grants wishes, since its power bleeds through to the Digital World. But Tk and Kari's outfits remain the same as their day clothes and the older kids likewise don't get a costume change, well in this story anyone who travels through a Digi-port on a monitor as opposed to through a gate or a hole/warp in reality like the digidestined of season 1 travelled to the digital world or when Blackwargreymon and a parade of Digimon are pulled to the real world and menace Yolei, has their outfit changed to either their favourite outfit or the outfit they wish they had.

I've changed quite a lot for this chapter such as; the principle and Kenny and Teeks Bimbo Teacher have been renamed with more suitable Japanese style names than they had in the original version. In the principles case he's based of everyone's favourite Hentai martial arts master Happosai from Ranma, while the bimbo history teacher is now a maths teacher (because I think it's even more ironic that way) and is based on Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach. I can't ever see either of them been allowed to teach impressionable young children but I got a kick out of it. Other than that Matsumoto's character and dialougue is unchanged from the original version I merely changed the name and her marital status from mrs to miss, she's unmarried in my story.

I've added some more descriptive text to add to Tk and Ken's relationship to empathise that they view themselves like brothers. And an explanation more or less as to why they picked out of the many schools in Tokyo much less the whole of Japan the one that all their former friends and fellow Digisestined are attending especially since they seemed to want to avoid them. I know it doesn't clear things up, but it wasn't their choice and with two or three classes per year, there was a chance they may have ended up in a class without anyone who'd recognise them, so long as they didn't bump into them by accident in the halls they could have avoided been found out for months, perhaps long enough to save the Digital World and go back to their 'true' home.

Finally I went back and added Davis sitting next to Kari as a little Easter egg to my readers, since him sharing lessons with Kari is canon.

Plus the second part of the omake that shows Ken's introduction to the team and as I mentioned before he was interrupted before he could corrupt his digivice so it's still an original model rather than a D-3 and as it isn't a dark Digivice it is incapable of dark digivolution unless ken goes the route Tai did during the Skullgreymon episode. Since it was purposely vague since the Digidestined couldn't see clearly due to how dark the Dark Ocean is, I'll just come out and say it, some of you may have already guessed but the dragon like monster at the end wasn't Dragomon (who despite his silluhette appearing at the end of the 02 episode where Kari is dragged off to the Dark Ocean by a bunch of mutated Divermon, never actually appeared in Digimon Adventure.

It is in fact Giratina the guardian of the Reverse World and I can see many similarities between the Reverse World and the World of Darkness, little is known about both worlds, they are both connected to another world, and in fanfiction many writers simply make them the equivalent to the afterlife/hell. Although it looked like he was attacking them thats due to the Dark Ocean influencing them, making them see the most negative outcome, he is in fact rescuing them for reasons that will be expanded upon in future chapters. Ken was more vulnerable as he was filled with virtually nothing but negative emotions due to the grief he felt over his brothers death, and if he wasn't distracted by Tai and the others arrival this influence would have lead to him becoming the Digimon Emperor and designing the Dark Ring and Control Spire. Tai and the others didn't notice it at first, although Tai and Mimi were more affected due to each having more negative emotions than Tk, (Tai over feeling unloved and underappreciated by his friends and family. And Mimi because her parents decided to move to America to get away from the memories of Myotismon's attack, and didn't care about her feelings, leaving her friends and everything she grew up with behind for a new life)which is why they were arguing so fiercely before Tk snaps them out of it.


End file.
